


A Prank

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara frowned and apologized to Reverend Amos Howell.





	A Prank

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Kara frowned and apologized to Reverend Amos Howell after a recent prank managed to hurt him.

THE END


End file.
